Various charging stations or docks on the market today have one or more indicator lights of certain colors to indicate the charge status of a battery or user device. These charging stations or docks, however, occupy space and can be inconvenient for visual determination of charge status from a position at a distance away from the charging station or dock. While currently charging stations are useful, further improvements are possible.